


One Day...

by AlwaysLay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, One-Shots, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLay/pseuds/AlwaysLay
Summary: A collection of ChanBaek one-shots, because really, who can get enough of ChanBaek?





	1. Studying

**Word Count: 1470**

  
**Contains: Studying, Kissing, Frottage**

  
**Prompt: Imagine ChanBaek studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing**

 

 

Studying wasn't either Chanyeol, nor Baekhyun's, strongest skill set. Granted they'd both only tried studying a couple times and gave up when they just couldn't stay focused, but it wasn't something they were good at. The only time they tried studying together ended up in a battle to the death in Mario Kart somehow. They mutually decided to try again, mainly due to the massive biology test coming up that would be worth a quarter of their grade. Meeting up at Baekhyun's house was the obvious plan, since he had no siblings that still lived in their family home. It would be quiet and just the two of them, both his parents at work until late.

“Did you write out your flash cards?” Baekhyun asked as he lead his friend upstairs to his room. They decided to each write their own set of flash cards with questions for things that they personally were having a hard time with. They'd switch cards and ask each other questions.

“Of course I did. Did you?” Chanyeol asked back.

“Of course I did,” Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

They made themselves comfortable on Baekhyun's bed, jackets thrown over the computer chair, Chanyeol leaned against the bed's headboard and Baekhyun sprawled out in the middle of his king size mattress. They both dug their flash cards out of their backpacks, handing them to each other.

“How about after we finish with a card, instead of putting it in the back of the pile, we put it somewhere in the middle? Just so we're forced to ask again to see if we're retaining anything.”

“That's a good idea,” Chanyeol agreed. “Rock, paper, scissors for who asks first?”

“Deal.” Three taps of their fists later and Chanyeol threw out rock, Baekhyun with scissors.

“Scissors, really? Real men always choose rock,” Chanyeol teased.

“Well if we both always chose rock, we wouldn't get anywhere, would we?” Chanyeol shrugged and shuffled the cards, pulling out the first one to ask.

“Which organelle serves as a primary packaging area for molecules that will be distributed throughout the cell?”

“Mitochondria,” Baekhyun answered after a moment's thought.

“Nope. Golgi apparatus.”

They went back and forth for several turns, each only getting one question right. They soon realized this method just wasn't going to work.

“Okay, we need a different approach. This just isn't working,” Baekhyun complained.

“No kidding.” Baekhyun glared at the taller's sarcasm.

“I don't need your smartass comments, Yeol.”

“Okay, sorry. Do you have an idea?”

“Maybe. But you don't have to do it if you don't want.”

“Let me hear it first.”

“Okay. Every time someone gets an answer correct, the other one takes off a piece of clothing. Not that I want to see you naked or anything, but I wouldn't mind seeing you embarrassed.” Honestly, Chanyeol didn't have to think about it. He was pretty competitive and he definitely wouldn't mind seeing the smaller shed his clothes, one by one.

“Deal. You're on.” Baekhyun grinned, happy that his friend agreed. “You ask first.”

“Name the process in which the ingestion of material by the cells is done through the plasma membrane.”

“Endocytosis.” Baekhyun wasn't super surprised he got it right, since it was one he'd already asked him. But he still begrudgingly took off his left sock.

“Hey, no fair. Take them both off.”

“Nope. I said a _piece_ of clothing, not a set.” Chanyeol frowned, knowing the smaller would get off on a technicality.

“Fine. Your turn. Name the process in which the passage of water goes from a region of higher concentration to a region of lower concentration through a semi permeable membrane.”

“Osmosis.” Baekhyun got it immediately, glad he added a few cards of things he knew just to refresh his memory. Chanyeol thought it was cheating.

“You knew that one.”

“Yeah. I put it in as a refresher. I didn't think we'd turn it into a competition. Regardless, I got it. Take something off.” Reluctantly, his favorite snapback came off.

“Okay. Who discovered the cell in 1665?”

“Richard Hook?” Chanyeol answer-asked after a couple minutes. He had always been terrible with names.

“ _Robert_ Hook.”

“Fuck. I'll get it one day.”

“Sure you will,” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath.

Turn after turn they kept asking questions, slowly starting to retain more and more. They eventually ended up with Baekhyun only in his long tee shirt that reached mid-thigh and Chanyeol in his boxers and sweats. The more Baekhyun took off, the more Chanyeol couldn't stay focused. Admittedly he had a small crush on the shorter, but he thought he'd be able to get through it, or Baekhyun would get so embarrassed or uncomfortable he'd ask to stop the game.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked quietly. “Why are you hard?” He was a bit perplexed, not sure what his friend was asking. Then he followed his line of vision down to the obvious bulge straining in his sweats. He'd popped a semi just from watching Baekhyun slowly take off his clothes.

“You,” Chanyeol answered lowly, slowly lifting his face up to look in Baekhyun's eyes. “I'm hard because of you.”

“W-what?” Baekhyun was confused. How did he make the taller hard? He didn't do anything.

“Baekhyun, you're so damn sexy. You have no idea what you do to me. Seeing you in just a tee shirt, my tee shirt that you stole from my house last weekend, is a breathtaking sight. I'd love nothing more than to just throw you down onto this bed and have my way with you. But I won't. I know you don't want to lose your virginity until you find the right person. I won't break that vow. I just want you so bad and I know I can't.” Baekhyun's face steadily became redder the more Chanyeol talked about how sexy he thought he was and how he'd been dying to have sex with him.

“Are you done now?” Baekhyun asked, licking his lips. Chanyeol just nodded, looking down at his lap again, willing the erection to go back down. “Good.”

That was all the smaller said before leaping into Chanyeol's lap, taking him by surprise. He leaned in for a rough kiss, once again stunning his taller friend. But it didn't take long for Chanyeol to start reacting, one hand roughly gripping Baekhyun's waist, the other holding his neck still and pulling him closer.

“I won't,” Chanyeol said between kisses. “I won't take you.” Another harsh breath of words. “Not today.”

“We don't have to have sex to make each other feel good,” Baekhyun breathed against the other's mouth, grinding his hips down on the pair beneath him, punctuating his point when Chanyeol moaned lowly in his throat. Chanyeol thrusted up in revenge, chuckling when Baekhyun whimpered and gripped his shoulders hard. The taller couldn't deny that might become his new favorite sound.

It only took a few more unsteady grinds before they caught a rhythm, Chanyeol's arms around the smaller's waist, holding him as closely as possible, and Baekhyun with his face buried in the curve of the taller's neck, breathing harshly. He'd done something similar to this before, but something about doing it with Chanyeol was just so much better.

After several minutes of slow movements, they both felt the pressure building and started moving quicker and more desperately. The only thought in their minds was finishing, which proved to come a lot quicker than they thought.

Baekhyun came first, his release staining the inside of his shirt, a faint cry spilling from his lips. Chanyeol came moments later, his release dripping down his abdomen and some getting on Baekhyun's shirt. They were both short of breath, Baekhyun burying his face even deeper into his friend's neck and holding on as tightly as possible. It might not have been sex, but the outcome was the same and he was so happy that it happened with Chanyeol.

“I'm sorry, Baek. I shouldn't have done that. I know you're not ready for things like that and we've been friends for years.”

“No, it's okay. I wanted to.”

“Really?” Baekhyun pulled himself from the comfort and safety of the other's neck and looked him in the eyes.

“Really. I might not be able to say I love you, but I think I might be able to one day. I want you to be my first when that day comes.”

“Does that make you my boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun?” The smaller nodded his head briskly, a large smile spreading on his face. Chanyeol pulled him down on the mattress, holding him closely despite the cum painting the only thing Baekhyun was wearing. The smaller snuggled into Chanyeol's chest, seeking the warmth only his best friend seemed to give.

Cuddling seemed like a much better use of their time that studying.


	2. Oblivious to the Obvious

**Word Count: 4871**

  
**Contains: Unrequited Love, Leader Junmyeon, BaekYeon, Angst, Arguing, Making Up, Confessions**

  
**Prompts: Imagine ChanBaek getting in a fight and one of them yelling they love the other and then it gets really quiet; Imagine Person A walking out of the bathroom after a shower, half-naked and wreathed in steam, and Person B immediately dropping whatever they were holding**

Two years. They'd been a successful group since debut two years ago. They was two years of learning choreography, doing interviews and performing at countless concerts. But for Chanyeol, it was also two years of living with the boy he'd unknowingly fall in love with. He never planned on getting any closer to the others than just good friends, but they somehow became a family. He wasn't even gay, still isn't, but there was just something about Baekhyun. Something that always kept him coming back for more.

 

It started out as a normal day, Chanyeol waking up early to workout a little before joining the other members for breakfast. Everything went smoothly at dance practice; they were still working out some minor kinks. Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing to suggest his heart would be broken by the end of the night. But it would be, and it would all be Baekhyun's fault.

They were all sitting around the dining room table for dinner when Junmyeon broke the news.

“Guys, I have an announcement to make. This is really important, so I need you to pay attention.” All eyes were on Junmyeon the second they heard his leader voice, since he used it so rarely.

“First of all, I need you to know that this was not Baekhyun's choice. The company made the decision purely on their own.” Chanyeol stole a glance at his best friend/crush, seeing his eyes downcast to his plate, just pushing around his food with his fork. He didn't have long to wonder what caused the strange reaction from his hyung.

“Tomorrow the news will break that Baekhyun and Taeyeon are dating. This is purely publicity and not an actual relationship, but the fans can't know that. I expect you all to be cooperative and professional about this. Does anyone have any questions?”

“How long have you two known about this?” Kyungsoo asked, watching Chanyeol from the corner of his eye. Kyungsoo was the only person he trusted to tall about his 'crush'.

“They told us two months ago. They were just trying to figure out when to break the news.” Chanyeol didn't stick around to hear anymore. He bolted, tears stinging his eyes. Kyungsoo went off after him, only after glaring at Baekhyun, who looked properly ashamed.

Two months?! They'd know for two months and didn't bother to say anything until the day before? At this point he wasn't sure of he was upset because it hurt, regardless of it being a fake relationship, or because he felt betrayed that no one, especially his best friend, told him; he was way too upset to think it through.

He sank down into his mattress, curling into a tight ball and willing the ache in his chest to go away.

“Yeollie?” Kyungsoo asked, peeking his head through the bedroom door to see the shaking lump on Chanyeol's bed. Without another word, Kyungsoo crawled up next to his mess of a friend. Chanyeol immediately latched himself to the smaller, gripping the front of his shirt and burrowing his face in his neck.

“Why does it hurt so bad, Soo?”

“If it makes you feel any better, after the look I gave him, I think he feels really bad about it.” Chanyeol didn't reply, just pushed his face further into Kyungsoo's shirt, not caring about the tears soaking through.

“I know it hurts, Yeol. But it'll get better. Just remember that he doesn't really like her. It's all publicity. It doesn't mean anything.”

“Then why didn't he just tell me? I thought we were best friends.”

“You know you mean the world to him. He probably just didn't know how to tell you, or the managers told him not to.”

“He still should've told me.”

“I know, I know,” Kyungsoo murmured into the taller's hair. He knew Chanyeol felt hurt and betrayed, he just hoped it all got better. And soon.

 

“I should've told him. I should've ignored what manager hyung said and just told him. He probably hates me now.” Baekhyun was sitting against the headboard of Junmyeon's bed, his knees up and arms wrapped around his legs.

“You know why the managers told you not to say anything. Yes, Chanyeol wouldn't have said anything, but you have to listen to the managers.” Baekhyun scoffed, inwardly wondering if he should ever trust the managers again.

“As for Chanyeol, you know he can't stay mad at you. He'll forgive you. Just give him some time and space. And for tonight, I want you to sleep in here with me. Kyungsoo is gonna stay with Chanyeol and I think it's best you don't sleep in that room.”

“You're not even gonna let me be in the same room as him?!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “How am I supposed to apologize to him?”

“You can apologize tomorrow. Like I said, give him some space.”

Baekhyun didn't like the idea of not getting to talk to his best friend, let alone get to see him, but he knew that Junmyeon was probably right, something he'd never admit out loud; Junmyeon tended to have a big enough ego already. He just nodded, slipping under the blankets and facing away from his hyung.

If Junmyeon heard his quiet crying in the middle of the night, he was nice enough to not say anything about it.

 

The next morning Chanyeol woke up to red, swollen eyes and Kyungsoo's head resting underneath his chin. It felt so nice to be holding someone close like that and for a moment, he thought it was Baekhyun. Then everything that happened the night before came flooding back. His sudden tightened grip on Kyungsoo woke the younger up.

“Are you trying to kill me, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo grunted up at the taller once his grip slackened.

“I'm sorry, Soo. I didn't mean to.” At the pouting expression he saw on his friend's face, he just knew that he couldn't stay mad at him.

“It's okay. Just, warn me next time or something.” The small bit of pain was definitely worth the smile on Chanyeol's face.

“Well as much as I'd love to stay cuddled up to you and risk having my bones crushed, I really need a shower. And you probably want to go to the gym.”

“No, I don't feel like it. But you don't need to stay here with me. Go on and shower. I'll be fine.” Kyungsoo thought about arguing with him, possibly staying there in bed, but he really needed that shower and Chanyeol looked like he wanted some alone time, so it was off to the bathroom he went.

Chanyeol sat up in his bed, leaning against the headboard. The shock wasn't so fresh anymore and the pain had dulled, but it was still there. He was still hurt that Baekhyun never told him, irrationally hurt that the older was in a relationship with someone that wasn't himself. He knew he had no reason to feel that way, he was just Baekhyun's friend and the older had no obligation to him. He just couldn't help it.

“Hey, how are you?” A very familiar voice was coming from the door of his bedroom and it made him look up quickly.

“I've been better.” Chanyeol didn't miss the look of guilt flash over the shorter's features. Surprisingly, it only made him feel worse, but in a different way. He felt bad that his best friend felt bad, that he was possibly hurting just as much. At least the way Baekhyun couldn't make direct eye contact made it seem so.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Manager hyung made me promise not to and I knew I should've. I'm so sorry, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol could hear him holding back tears, trying to stay strong; it just hurt even more.

“Come here.” Baekhyun looked up to see the taller patting the space in front of him, presumably between his legs. Baekhyun all but ran and leapt into his lap, burying his face in his neck. Chanyeol gently rubbed his back, trying to comfort him as best he could.

“I'm really sorry. I wanted to apologize last night, but Junmyeon wouldn't let me. I just needed to see you.”

“It's okay, Baek. I forgive you. I get why you did it, even if it hurt me. You shouldn't of had to think about me at all.”

“But you're my best friend.” Baekhyun argued, finally looking up. “We're supposed to tell each other everything. I know you wouldn't keep something so big from me.” Now it was Chanyeol's turn to feel guilty. He was keeping something from his best friend. Something big.

“Regardless, I forgive you. So please stop being upset.” Baekhyun only nodded, burrowing back into the warmth of the taller's neck.

“You know what I missed the most last night?” Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol shrugging, not knowing. “I missed this. Just being close to you. Being in your arms.”

“I missed it, too. Kyungsoo doesn't have your warmth or your smell.”

“Junmyeon doesn't hold me and he's not nearly as tall as you.”

Maybe this is right where we belong.

 

Being as popular of a group as they were, the members didn't get many opportunities for time off. They were always doing something: interviews, music shows, concerts, appearances, just something. All the time. Sometimes they had short days, but they were still so exhausted when they got home they didn't even think about going out to do anything.

In the past six weeks since Junmyeon made the announcement, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had made plans three times, on their three days off, and Baekhyun had canceled each one of them. Chanyeol understood the first two times, it wasn't Baekhyun's choice to hang out with his 'girlfriend' so Dispatch would catch them out together. He didn't even say anything when the pictures were leaked of them seemingly kissing in Taeyeon's car, no matter how much it made his heart ache painfully. But the third time he canceled, Chanyeol was starting to get upset. It seemed like Baekhyun didn't care anymore. The only alone time they'd had was at night in their shared room and they were so tired they barely even talked. Baekhyun never once tried to sneak into his bed at night and cuddle. It hurt more than anything to think his best friend didn't care about him anymore.

He got his hopes up for tonight, they had the whole day off and the morning the next day, and Chanyeol was so sure they'd finally get to do something. They had planned to stay in, a gooey cheesy pizza and equally cheesy drama on the menu. Chanyeol was so excited, he had that buzzed feeling all day long. Just as he was about to call in their pizza order, he looked up to see Baekhyun fidgeting in the doorway of their shared bedroom.

“Again?” Chanyeol sighed, knowing what would be said before he even said it. The hands toying with the bottom hem of his shirt said it all.

“I'm sorry, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun honestly felt terrible, seeing how disappointed the taller got every time this happened. He could see that light of happiness vanish from his eyes and it crushed him.

“Save it. I'm tired of the excuses,” Chanyeol said, stashing his phone in his pocket and pushing past the smaller on his way out.

“Chanyeol, please! You know I don't want to! I want to stay here with you but I have no choice.”

“That's bullshit and you know it. If you really wanted to spend time with me you'd try. And you don't. If you really like her, that's fine. Just tell me. Then I can quit thinking that I still mean anything to you.”

“That's not fair,” Baekhyun replied, tears starting to fill his eyes.

“What's not fair is making plans over and over and having them canceled every time. What's not fair is staying up all night to see someone you miss and they just ignore you and go to sleep. And what's really not fair is waking up in the morning and hoping to see the person who crawls into bed with you almost every night and finding your bed cold and empty. So I don't want to hear it about something not being fair.”

The tears were streaming down Baekhyun's face now, while Chanyeol tried desperately to keep his at bay. While he was still hurt and mad at his friend, a small part of him didn't want him to feel worse because of how much this was effecting him.

“I'm so sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathed out between sobs.

“Just go. You're gonna be late for Taeyeon.” Chanyeol took off down the hall, headed straight to the room Kyungsoo shared with Jongin. It wasn't until he let the door slam behind him that he let the damn loose. Desperate sobs filled the room, he could barely take in any oxygen and he felt like he was choking. Kyungsoo looked up when he heard the door open, momentarily going into shock when he saw his friend breakdown before scrambling off the bed and pulling him into a hug, rocking him back and forth.

“Stop crying, Chanyeol. I can't understand you right now. Please, Chanyeol.” He tried to calm down, he really did, but he just couldn't. Even with Kyungsoo's calming words he was finding it hard to relax again.

“Chanyeol, I know it's hard, but I need you to breathe. Do you want me to get Baekhyun?”

“No!” It was the only word he'd managed to get out and he yelled it. Kyungsoo gathered this had something to do with his best friend, given the reaction, so he didn't push it. Nor did he bring him up again.

“How about Junmyeon?” Chanyeol shook his head, not wanting anyone else in the room, anyone that would worry about him. Kyungsoo couldn't think of anything else to do, so he wormed his way between the taller's legs, resting his head on his shoulder and whispered calming words in his ear. In about fifteen minutes he was down to the occasional shaky breath and hiccup.

“Can you talk about it?”

“I th-think so.”

“I'm assuming it was something Baekhyun did. Did he cancel again?”

“Ye-yes.”

“I'm sorry. I know tonight meant a lot to you. But you know he doesn't really have a say in this. He has to do what manager hyung says.”

“I know. It ju-just makes me feel like h-he doesn't care anymore. Like may-maybe he doesn't wa-want to be my best friend a-anymore.”

“You know that's silly, right? And far from the truth.”

“I know. He just ma-makes me doubt myself.” Kyungsoo didn't have a reply to that. Nothing he could think of would make him feel any better. So he settled for wrapping his arms around his waist and keeping a comforting silence.

 

They sat curled into each other, Chanyeol against Kyungsoo's door, for around an hour. Chanyeol just didn't have the energy to move and Kyungsoo wanted to wait until he was sure Baekhyun had left before he moved the taller; he didn't want to run into him and start this all over again.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked, unsure of whether or not he'd fallen asleep. He continued when he heard his quiet hum of acknowledgment. “Have you eaten?” A gentle head shake said no. “Then let's get you to your bed. I'll make us dinner, okay?”

“Okay,” Chanyeol replied, barely above a whisper. He let himself be pulled up by his younger friend, who lead him with a soft hand on the small of his back to his own room. Chanyeol curled up in his bed, hugging his body pillow tightly.

“I'll be back, okay Yeollie?” Said male nodded, his eyes seemingly blank.

It only took around ten minutes to whip up some fried rice using leftover rice, meat and veggies. He made Chanyeol sit up in bed so they could both eat. The taller seemed to be in much better condition after eating something.

Kyungsoo cleaned their dish and his mess in the kitchen before joining the taller in his bed, who immediately clung to him, both falling into an uninterrupted, peaceful sleep.

 

When Baekhyun got home all he wanted was to get to bed. It had been such a long day and after he left to meet up with Taeyeon, he cried more as he told her what had happened. She wasn't a fan of the forced pairing either; she loved Baekhyun, but not like that. She was a nice comfort to the younger boy, but she wasn't Chanyeol. She encouraged him to tell his manager no the next time he set something up for the two of them, and she would, too. She understood how important friends were and didn't want to get in the middle of such an amazing friendship.

Baekhyun lazily made his way to his room, expecting it be empty and Chanyeol to be crashing with Kyungsoo and Jongin. What he saw instead was Kyungsoo curled into his best friend's chest, Chanyeol's arms around him and his nose buried in the smaller's hair. The tears started silently flowing again, for what reason he wasn't entirely sure, but he followed the same path out of his room, ending up in front of Junmyeon and Sehun's shared room.

He silently crawled into the leader's bed, wiggling up as close as he could. Junmyeon, awaken by the movement in his bed, peered down at the younger and his tear stained cheeks. No explanation was needed. If he was upset and wasn't going to Chanyeol, it was about Chanyeol. As leader, it was his job to cheer up his fellow members. But as a friend, he hated seeing Baekhyun so hurt.

Tight arms around Baekhyun's waist helped lull him to sleep, but not as quickly as it would have been had it been a certain giant's arms instead of their leader.

 

When Baekhyun woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed and even more empty room. He assumed everyone else had already woken up but Junmyeon thought he could use the extra sleep, which was the truth and very nice of him to do.

He didn't know what to do, he wasn't hungry, and he didn't want to go back to his room and see Chanyeol still cuddled up with Kyungsoo. Fortunately, he was saved from that sight by Kyungsoo coming into the room then, a severe glare on his face when his eyes landed on Baekhyun.

“You are a terrible friend, Byun Baekhyun.” Said male looked down at his lap in shame. He was a terrible friend. “I've never seen Chanyeol so upset. He looked so broken. You hurt him bad. And I don't care what you have to do, but you need to fix it. I can't keep holding him every night and losing sleep over whether or not you're finally going to take some responsibility and fix this. You keep doing it over and over. So go fix it. Now.”

Baekhyun didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled out of the leader's bed and made his way out, keeping as far of a distance from the irate singer as he could. He could literally feel his glare burning a hole into him.

Chanyeol was still asleep in his bed, clearly not having woken up from Kyungsoo leaving it. Baekhyun wished he had been the one that was curled up with the giant the night before, but he ruined that. He hurt his best friend again. The one person he was supposed to always be there for, was the person he kept hurting over and over again. He was a bad person. He was terrible and pathetic.

“Baekhyun?” A raspy voice asked, making Baekhyun break from his struggling thoughts to see his friend waking up and looking up at him confused. “What are you doing?” That's when the damn broke.

“I'm so sorry, Chanyeol. I never meant to hurt you. I just don't know what to do. I can't go against what the managers say, but I don't want to be with her. I'd rather stay home and eat greasy food and watch movies with you like we used to do. I want to spend all my time with you. I just don't know how to get that back. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm such a terrible friend and I don't deserve you!” Baekhyun's face was buried in his hands, unable to stop the torrential pour of tears that were soaking through his sleeves. He was shocked to feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull his down, his face instantly burrowing into a warmth he recognized as Chanyeol's chest.

“It's okay, Baekhyun. I understand. I was just upset last night because you keep doing this. Yeah, I was hurt. But you seem to be hurting even more. I should've been there for you instead of yelling at you.”

“Don't apologize to me and try to make me feel better. I should be doing that to you. I'm a horrible person.”

“No, you're not. You're just stuck in a situation you don't know how to get out of. It's not your fault.”

“I promise on our next day off I'll spend the whole day with you, from the moment we wake up to the moment we fall asleep. I'll do anything you want. Just please don't give up on me.”

“Never, Baek.” Chanyeol held him close, despite the ache in his chest coming back, rubbing his back and petting his hair to calm him. “I'm here.”

 

Their next day off, Baekhyun kept his promise, making sure to go above and beyond. He crawled into Chanyeol's bed exactly at midnight, automatically attaching himself to the taller, who wrapped him up in his long arms with a smile. While Baekhyun had started sleeping in his friend's bed again, this was special, because it was for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun made a special breakfast just for the two of them, with Kyungsoo's help cause he was clueless in the kitchen. He brought it to him in bed, so he didn't have to do anything. He tried to feed him, but Chanyeol put a stop to that; it was a bit much.

They lounged around their bedroom until lunch, cuddling, talking, watching movies on Chanyeol's laptop. Anything Chanyeol wanted to do, Baekhyun was happy to do it, too.

For lunch, Baekhyun ordered and paid for the large, extra cheesy Chanyeol wanted the last time they were supposed to hang out. Baekhyun willingly gave up the last slice.

Everyone gave up the opportunity to play video games in the living room just so Chanyeol could play. He felt like it was his birthday because of everything Baekhyun was willing to do for him. It felt good, almost worth the fight. Almost.

Dinner was spent with the others, but Baekhyun did the dishes, even though it was Chanyeol's turn. When they finally laid down for the night, Chanyeol felt fulfilled and happy.

“Don't you even think about leaving when it hits midnight. Just cause the day is over, doesn't mean I don't want you with me anymore,” Chanyeol whispered, his eyes still closed.

“I wasn't planning on it.”

“Good.”

“What do you want to do on our next day off?”

“Just spend it with you. I don't care what we do.”

 

Three weeks later and they finally got that next day off. Chanyeol had been planning it out for days and he was extremely looking forward to it. It wasn't a date, he knew it wasn't, but that didn't stop him from planning it like it was. Chanyeol was going to take him to their favorite samgyeopsal restaurant then to the movies for a new release Baekhyun had been waiting eagerly for.

It was about an hour before they needed to leave when Chanyeol started getting ready. He was walking to his room, scrolling through Instagram on his phone, when he saw Baekhyun leaving the bathroom. He assumed he was heading to their bedroom, since he only had a towel around his waist, water slowly dripping down his exposed collarbones from his hair. Enticing didn't even begin to cover it. Chanyeol dropped his phone, in a trance, and didn't even stop to think of the possible damage to his screen. It wasn't until the smaller was safely behind their bedroom door, blocked from sight, that Chanyeol finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He reluctantly followed his roommate into their room, the boy now wearing a pair of very tight briefs instead of the towel. It was arguably more dangerous of a sight.

“You're getting awfully dressed up for tonight. Who are you trying to impress?” Chanyeol joked, trying to dispel the tension from his own body. He saw the pair of black dress slacks and white button up that Baekhyun had sitting on his bed, waiting to be put on.

“Taeyeon?” Chanyeol laughed, thinking it was a joke, until he saw the nervous look of realization dawning on the shorter's face. He forgot about their day together. He wasn't canceling, he just forgot. That was so much worse in Chanyeol's eyes.

“Chanyeol, stop!” Baekhyun yelled when he saw the look of hurt on his friend's face as he turned to leave the room. “I'm sorry! It's been so long since we made those plans, I just slipped my mind. Please stop!”

“It's okay, Baek,” Chanyeol responded. “Just go on your date. Forget about me. It shouldn't be too hard. You've done it before.”

“No! I've never forgotten about you! You're my best friend.”

“You sure have a weird way of showing it.” The strain was obvious in his voice, even to his own ears, but he refused to turn around and look at his friend. He just hovered near the doorway with his back to the rest of the room, hoping no one walked past their door to see the tears slowly winning the fight against his eyes.

“I'm sorry. I'll cancel with Taeyeon. She'll understand.”

“Don't do that for my benefit. I don't need your pity.”

“I don't pity you. Would you look at me, Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun cried, exasperated. When the taller still adamantly rejected turning to face the smaller, Baekhyun walked around him to look him in the face for himself. Any negative emotion he was feeling at the moment was quickly washed away and replaced with worry and hurt.

“You're crying. Why are you crying?”

“Because I've been trying so hard to make plans for us, to spend time with you and you don't even care! I've put so much effort into making you happy and you leave me alone! I can't deal with it anymore! I love you, Baekhyun, and you don't even care about me!”

The silence was deafening, Chanyeol shocked he let so much out and Baekhyun paralyzed by the confession. When neither of them said anything, Chanyeol turned around and curled up on his bed, ready for the smaller to just leave him now that the truth was out and he clearly liked Taeyeon a whole lot more than he liked him. So he was surprised to say the least when he felt his bed dip down and a small warm body worm it's way in between his chest and the arms he had clutched together so tightly to stop the ache in his heart.

“You love me?”

“For two years, Baekhyun. Two whole years of trying to get closer to you. I thought we were getting there, then all this stuff with Taeyeon came up and I realize now that you never had feelings for me. I'm just your friend, if that.”

“What makes you think that I don't have feelings for you? Just because I mix up dates and forget about plans we've made? I did that all the time before I started dating Taeyeon. You just conveniently forget all those times because there wasn't a relationship involved. I have no feelings for her, I never have. This is all fake. What isn't fake is the feelings I have for you. Why do you think I was so upset when I had to sleep in Junmyeon's room the night we told you about this? Or the night I came home and found Kyungsoo sleeping in your bed cuddled up to you? I slept in Junmyeon's room that night and kept him up for hours because I cried so much. Chanyeol, I love you, too. I thought it was obvious.”

“I guess we were both too stupid to see the truth that was right in front of us all the time,” Chanyeol sighed. “I don't like fighting with you. I don't like sleeping in separate rooms, let alone separate beds. I sleep best when you're with me like this.”

“Is this what you wanted to do today?”

“I had actual plans, but this is nice, too.”

“I'll call Taeyeon and cancel, manager hyung be damned. I want to spend this day here with you,” Baekhyun replied, leaning up to lightly kiss the corner of the taller's lips. “I just would like to spend it with slightly less clothing.”


End file.
